The present invention is directed toward a fingertip protection device, and more particularly, toward a device for applying a wax coating on a person's fingertips in order to prevent the contact and spread of germs when the person uses a public touch screen or keypad.
Common sources of germs are surfaces and objects that many people touch in a day. For example, doorknobs, restaurant tables, office desks, and self-service areas in convenience stores all have surfaces where germs are present and may be passed quickly and quite easily from person to person.
Today's society is very conscious about contacting germs, spreading germs, and ultimately contracting various diseases that are about. In fact, antibacterial soap and hand gel have become common household products. Hand gel is even available in a portable size so that individuals may carry a bottle with them and sanitize their hands as desired.
Another well known way to combat the contact and spread of germs is to wear disposable plastic or rubber gloves. This solution, however, may be somewhat inconvenient and burdensome to wear and use. That is, people do not normally carry such gloves with them. Also, many public places do not provide such gloves to the general public. Furthermore, some people are allergic to the material from which such gloves are made.
Various other solutions have also been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,083 to Henderson, Jr. discloses a dispenser that includes a roll of an adhesive material that has areas in the shape or form of a person's hand. The user places his or her hand on the material so that it adheres to the person's hand. The end may be cut away from the roll by a serrated edge located on the dispenser. Using the material dispensed by the device, a barrier is formed between the person's hand and whatever he or she touches. This solution, however, does not appear to be very practical and may become rather burdensome to the store owner, office or the like supplying the dispenser and material as the material may be wasted and may not be disposed of properly as people use it. This would create extra time necessary to clean up as well as an additional expense in keeping the dispenser stocked.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,728 to Panella discloses a dispenser for housing a plurality of sanitary barrier sheets where each sheet includes a pocket for holding one or more of a person's fingertips. The barrier may be used before grasping a doorknob or the like. This device, however, may cause additional waste, expense, and maintenance for the owner of a business who wishes to make such a device available to the general public.
Therefore, a need exists for a cost efficient and simple way to prevent the spread and contact of germs in public places and particularly for those persons using a touch screen or key pad in a public place.